Many computing devices are equipped with cameras for digitally capturing images, video, etc. for storing on the computing device or other repositories for subsequent viewing. Cameras are typically capable of capturing raw images, and down-converting the raw images to 8-bit images for processing by a computing device, and/or display on an associated display. The 8-bit images may include images in a red, green, blue (RGB) color space, a YUV color space, etc., which may be in an image container defined by joint photographic experts group (JPEG). As camera processing capabilities increase, so do technologies for photo capture and display. Additional standards have been proposed for displaying high dynamic range images, such as ultra high definition (UHD), wide color gamut (WCG), high dynamic range 10-bit (HDR10), and high dynamic range 12-bit (HDR12), which can be capable of producing 10-bit to 14-bit images.